From this Moment on
by Android Kaeli
Summary: **SONGFIC** A small fic about our favorite couple, Zel/Lina. Does Zel love Lina back or is it just a one way thing?


FROM THIS MOMENT ON

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slayers or any of the Slayers Characters. I do not own the song "From this moment on." Shaina Twain does. I just own the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

Lina Inverse stood outside of the INN, leaning against it and with her arms crossed over her chest. She was waiting for the others in her group as she bore a emotionless expression on her face. A light wind went past her, slowly touching her clothes, and the sun bore down onto her shoulders but the young sorceress did not notice. In fact, she really didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. For the moment, anyways.

Everything was going down hill. Everything. Zel was being his normal distant self, always wanting to go off on his own. Gourry was being his usual charming self, not really knowing what was going on. Xellos came and went, joining the group when he wanted something or just wanted to piss off Zel. Ameria was being bouncy as ever, annoying if that. And, they were no where near at finding the Claire Bible. Lina just wanted to give up on that. There was no use in trying to find it.

But, someone else was not giving up that easily.....

****

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

Zelgadis Greywords moved along the woods that were far away from the town. He was alone. No one knew that he had left. Not even Lina. In fact, that is the way he wanted it to be. He was getting tired of always hanging around them. Not only did he want to strangle Gourry's neck but he was about to use some of his own magi on Xellos if he didn't stop playing games with him. _The things I have to go through just to please other people, _Zel thought bitterly to himself as he continued on his way.

****

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you

Can't wait to start

"Hey Lina! Where's Zel?" Gourry's voice filtered from above. Lina opened her eyes and looked up to see Gourry Gabien leaning out of a bedroom window, almost ready to fall out. This blonde hair got in his eyes but the swordsman paid not head to it.

"He is not in there? Hmpf. Figures." Lina grumbled, turning her head forwards. She narrowed her eyes and pushed herself from the wall of the INN, a pissed off look on her face. She dropped her hands to the side of her body, stomping towards the closest edge of town.

"Hey!! Where you going?"

"Off to catch me a Zel."

****

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

Zel pressed his lips together as he continued on walking. The leaves of the trees rustled overtop of him yet he did not notice. Even though he was looking solely fro the Claire Bible, his thoughts were not on the book. They were mostly on Lina and the things that he had said to her the night before.

***FLASHBACK***

"Lina, why are you following me?" Zel asked as he walked down the hallway of the INN. He was trying to get to his room that, unfortunately for him, he had to share with Gourry.

"You know I want to help you." Lina said from behind him, not taking one less stride back. Zel stopped and narrowed his eyes. He heard the girl stop as well and did not take one step further.

"I don't need your help. Or anyone else's for that matter. I can find the Claire Bible on my own."

"I know you can. But, there are something's that are worth doing together. With friends."

"Friends? Hah!" Zel turned around to face Lina, who was beginning to look pissed off. "What friends?"

"Me, Gourry, Ameria---us...."

"Ha. Right, Lina Inverse. You three are nothing to me."

"Okay. If not with them, with me." The sorceress took several steps forwards, towards the other. "There are things that I have been wanting to say to you for a long time now. And....I want to say them now."

"Hold your breath, Lina. There is no use in saying them." With that, he turned back around and walked away. But, as he did, Zel could swear he heard a single tear fall directly down onto the carpeted floor of the hallway.

***END FLASHBACK***

****

I will love you

I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

Lina moved away from the outskirts of the town and slowly made her way to the forest that laid not too far away. The sun seemed to urge her on as well as the birds that soared in the sky. The leaves had to tell her were the other was going.

There were still those things she wanted to say to Zel. Even if it meant taking the rest of her mortal life, she was going to say them. Lina knew that the other would not care anyways. But, she had to say them. Every beat of her heart revolved around them. And, for her love, her soul would not rest until she said them.

As her breath quickened, Lina started to jog into the forest. Suddenly, she felt herself running. Running into something that she so desperately want to be true.

****

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

Zel shook the memories of the past from his mind, not giving them a second thought. He continued to walk in the forest, keeping his senses alive. There was a silence all around him except for the beating of his heart. And, the memories of the only one that, mostly, understood him. _Why won't these things go away? Can't they see that I don't want to fall in love? Why me?_

"Zel! Zelgadis!" A familiar voice called out yet Zel continued on walking. He knew who it was. He didn't care what that person wanted. All he wanted to do was find the Claire Bible and turn himself back to normal.

"Lina, why are you following me?" He hissed out, doing the same thing that he had done the night before: Just walk away.

"Damn it, Zel. I don't care if you don't want to hear what I have to say. I am going to say it anyways." Lina Inverse's voice snapped back.

"Go ahead. I am not stopping you this time."

****

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you

I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

"Zel, I love you. I have since done so from the first time that we met." Lina sputtered out. Zel stopped in his tracks and took in a breath. He had never in his life heard someone confess to him that they loved him. "I don't want to be away from you."

"Why Lina? Why....how....can you love a monster like me?" He whispered, turning around. He faced her and saw the tear stained face that he had been avoiding the last few weeks.

"Because. I can. There are things that were meant to be. You and I are destined to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Lina, I feel the same way...." Zel said in a low voice as he walked up to her. Lina looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her lips. The other placed one of his arms around the sorceress's waist and brought her body closer to his. Leaning forwards, Zel stared into Lina's eye's for a brief moment before he let her go. "From this moment on, Lina Inverse, you now know how I feel."

"There is a 'But'. I can feel it."

"Yes, there is. But, we can not be together. Our lives, our paths, were not meant to be walked down together. We may cross from time to time but were never meant to be....I am sorry....." With those words, Zel turned around and started to walk away. Lina stood there, in shock. There was nothing she could do but sit down and let the tears go down her face.

Zel did not look back as he continued down his own path. _Lina, I am sorry. I want to be with you. Maybe in the future, our destiny is really to be together. Not now. From this moment on, I shall keep you close to my heart and never will let you go....._

****

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on


End file.
